


Странная_птица

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то тёплое, не похожее на обычное безразличие разливается в груди каждый раз, когда Себастиан думает, что Странная_птица — его собственная маленькая Птичка, так стремительно влетевшая в его жизнь. Знаете, как ночное небо или как рассветы, или как что-то невероятно прекрасное, от чего захватывает дыхание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странная_птица

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновленно песней Birdy - Strange birds.

Себастиан называет его Птичкой. 

Что-то тёплое, не похожее на обычное безразличие разливается в груди каждый раз, когда Себастиан думает, что Странная_птица — его собственная маленькая Птичка, так стремительно влетевшая в его жизнь. Знаете, как ночное небо или как рассветы, или как что-то невероятно прекрасное, от чего захватывает дыхание.

Когда юноша читает сообщения от Странной_птицы, в голове не рисуются образы канареек, которых обычно дарят в Далтоне новым участникам школьного хора. Он не представляет свою маленькую Птичку запертой в золотой клетке. Он не представляет свою Птичку воробьём или ласточкой, или вороном, или дроздом, или какой угодно другой птицей. И если бы только его воображение всё-таки поглотило здравомыслие, ступило за пределы рассудка, то он, пожалуй, представил бы свою Птичку… чайкой. Потому что Странная_птица мечтает однажды увидеть океан. Странная_птица говорит, что именно океан выглядит как свобода. А в своём городе он задыхается.

Первое сообщение от Странной_птицы приходит в тот же вечер, когда Себастиан регистрируется на этом сайте, где у всех пользователей настоящие имена заменяют бессмысленные и одновременно многозначительные ники. Ни у кого из пользователей нет их настоящих фотографий или какой-либо информации. И это похоже на анонимное собрание, где каждый может быть, кем он только пожелает. Где каждый может придумать себе какую угодно жизнь, как Марла Сингер, героиня «Бойцовского клуба», придумывает себе сотни болезней для собраний групп поддержки, чтобы почувствовать себя живее. 

Наверное, есть в этом что-то. 

Себастиан лежит в больнице из-за какого-то воспаления в ухе. Это немного неприятно (на самом деле, очень больно, но Себастиан не признаётся в этом) и доктор говорит, что Себастиан сам запустил болезнь, но парень толком не слушает её, мечтая о том, чтобы скорее выбраться из этой тюрьмы, пропахшей медикаментами. И именно в первую ночь «заключения» ему приходит сообщение от Странной_птицы.

Странная_птица: «Кто в здравом разуме мог выбрать себе ник «Раскольников»? Или тебе угрожали?»

Поначалу Себастиан не хочет отвечать. Не из-за задетой гордости или чего ещё. Просто эта идея по-прежнему кажется глупой. Но когда скука одолевает, а все серии «Декстера» просмотрены, переписка хоть немного смахивает на отвлечение.

Раскольников: «Кто в здравом разуме стал бы писать первым парню с ником «Раскольников»? Или это тебе угрожали? И да, «Странная_птица», серьёзно? Это что же в тебе такого странного? И что в тебе от птицы?»

Ответ приходит не так быстро, как ожидает Себастиан. Или может кто-то по ту сторону экрана, скрывающийся за ником «Странная_птица», специально отвечает так долго.

Странная_птица: «То есть, в тебе должно быть что-то от Раскольникова, раз уж ты думаешь, что во мне есть что-то от моего ника? Мне действительно не стоило тебе писать».

Раскольников: «А мне отвечать».

Себастиан усмехается, когда мгновенно приходит ответ.

Странная_птица: «Но ты продолжаешь это делать».

Как и ты, думает Себастиан. 

Но вместо этого они начинают говорить о чём-то другом. О чём-то совершенно не личном. О том, в какую из фракций они думают, попали бы, оказавшись во вселенной «Дивергента». О том, что у Раскольникова сейчас идёт дождь, и воздух в комнате пахнет озоном. О том, что Странной_птице сейчас хочется черничного чизкейка, но он думает, что для него слишком поздно, на что Раскольников закатывает глаза и говорит, что для еды не существует слова «поздно». 

И только под утро, когда рассвет окрашивает стены в оттенки золота и лесных ягод, Себастиан отвечает на следующее сообщение Странной_птицы: что он делает здесь, на этом сайте. Отвечает, как всегда, немного безразлично, что в больнице скучно. 

И когда Странная_птица узнаёт правду о том, почему всё-таки Раскольников оказался в больнице, пишет, что он идиот, что он должен лучше заботиться о своём здоровье. Странная_птица пишет, что это важно.

И Себастиан ложится спать с мыслью, что, наверное, это действительно важно.

Если сначала общение со Странной_птицей кажется ему чем-то странным, то спустя семьдесят три дня это странное превращается в очень необходимое. 

Во что-то, без чего уже нельзя.

Открываться перед Странной_птицей кажется чем-то совершенно естественным. 

И когда Себастиан успешно проходит собеседование в университет, простые слова «я горжусь тобой» значат гораздо больше, чем подарок родителей — новенький ягуар в гараже.

И когда Себастиана мучает похмелье после череды бурных вечеринок, слова «тебе повезло, убийца бабулек, что не подхватил сифилис… ты ведь не подхватил его?» лечат гораздо эффективнее, чем аспирин на тумбочке, который оставляет Брюс, дворецкий семейства Смайтов.

И когда Себастиана окружает несколько десятков «друзей» на его дне рождении, слова Странной_птицы, которая даже не подозревает о празднике, почему-то греют гораздо сильнее. 

Странная_птица: «Ты должен ощущать себя важным, потому что только что из-за тебя я отказался от девичника и просмотра «Сумерек». Мне, правда, не хотелось бы, чтобы ты ощущал себя одиноко, Раскольников». 

Раскольников: «О боже, неужели наступил тот день, когда я смог затмить Тейлора Лотнера? Только никакого секса на лавандовом поле, Птичка».

А затем Себастиан задувает свечи и загадывает желание, наконец, встретиться со своей Странной_птицей, впустить её в свою жизнь. 

Раскольников: «И мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты был рядом. Тогда бы я не ощущал себя одиноко».

Но Странная_птица избегает ответа. И Себастиан очень сильно хочет узнать, чего боится его Птичка, почему она прячется. Он хочет узнать, что же творится в голове его Птички. 

Потому что тишина звучит слишком громко.

Открывать чужую душу, словно невероятно хрупкую шкатулку, помогать кому-то, принимать кого-то, выслушивать, видеть то, что не видят другие, — вот от чего захватывает дыхание.

Странная_птица вдохновляет его. Своей силой и смелостью. Тем, как он каждый день, каждую грёбанную минуту борется за то, чтобы быть самим собой. Что он не стыдится того, какой он есть. 

Быть единственным открытым геем в школе, каждый день слышать бесконечное количество унижений и при этом верить в людей и в человечность — достойно уважения.

Когда Себастиан узнаёт, что одними оскорблениями не обходится, он буквально чувствует, как сжимается его сердце в груди. И единственное, чего он хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. Чтобы его Странная_птица был в безопасности. Себастиан не понимает, как друзья и учителя Странной_птицы могут игнорировать это. Как бойфренд Странной_птицы может не видеть бесчисленных синих отметин на крыльях Птички, когда целует её. Как бойфренд Странной_птицы может позволять своему «другу» унижать Птичку. Как он может не защищать её. Потому что это не совсем похоже на ту любовь, которую заслуживает Птичка.

Которую мог бы предложить Себастиан.

Раскольников: «Я не позволю никому причинить тебе боль».

Но вместо этого Себастиан предлагает помощь. Потому что Лайма находится совсем недалеко от Вестервилля. Да даже если бы их города находились в разных точках земного шара, на разных материках, это не имело бы значения. Себастиан всё равно помог бы Странной_птице, его маленькой Птичке. 

Странная_птица не всегда говорит о том, что происходит, или не даёт подробностей, но каким-то удивительным образом Себастиан знает, когда его Птичке плохо. Точно так же, как Странная_птица знает, когда плохо ему.

Раскольников: «Птичка, мы должны встретиться, на этих выходных, потому что если я не увижу тебя, то сойду с ума». 

И сердце Себастиан пропускает удар, когда приходит ответ.

Странная_птица: «Я не могу позволить тебе сойти с ума».

Они назначают встречу в Лайма Бин в субботу в девять. И всю ночь Себастиан не может уснуть. Он думает о том, как выглядит его Птичка. Он думает о том, как звучит его голос и как греет его улыбка. Он думает о том, что не позволит никому причинить боль Птичке.

А когда Себастиан приходит в Лайма Бин, его Птички нет. Зато за столиком у окна сидит Блейн и его принцесса. Себастиан пишет Странной_птице, спрашивает, где он. Но Птичка не отвечает. И это похоже на какую-то жестокую шутку.

Поэтому он подходит к Блейну и его бойфренду, Курту, чтобы хоть как-то выместить злость.

— Привет, Блейн, — он очаровательно улыбается парню, а потом словно наконец-то замечает Хаммела: — И тебе привет, принцесса. 

— Привет, Себастиан, — отвечает Курт. — Надеюсь, ты уже уходишь? Потому что, знаешь, тебе здесь не рады.

— Курт, — останавливает его Блейн. 

Курт смотрит на Блейна в немом вопросе.

— Что ж, как бы не было интересно наблюдать за критическими днями Леди Хаммел, но мне пора, — говорит Себастиан. Говорит это, потому что даже оскорбления Хаммела его сейчас не отвлекают от желания закрыться в своей комнате и забыть обо всём.

И Себастиан уходит.

Блейн просто награждает Курта недовольным взглядом, словно это он виноват в уходе Смайта, и тоже поднимается со стула.

— Увидимся в понедельник, — прощается он и немного сухо целует Курта в щёку.

Курт кивает, думая совершенно о другом. О том, что Блейн так не вовремя появился в кофейне. О том, что этот сурикат тоже появился здесь. А тот, с кем он должен был встретиться, так и не пришёл.

Курт смотрит на экран своего телефона.

Раскольников: «Птичка, ты где? Не говори мне, что ты снова испугался».

Курт не понимает, как они могли не увидеть друг друга. 

Через секунду приходит ещё одно сообщение.

Раскольников: «Ты обещал мне помочь не сойти с ума».

Раскольников: «Видимо, только один из нас птица, влетевшая в жизнь другого. У другого же просто нет крыльев. Кто-то просто не способен летать».

Раскольников: «Мне правда жаль, что одному из нас не хватило смелости».

Курт так и не успевает ответить.

«Раскольников удалил свой профиль минуту назад».

Что-то холодное, не похожее на обычное безразличие разливается в груди каждый раз, когда Себастиан думает, что Странная_птица — его собственная маленькая Птичка, так стремительно влетевшая в его жизнь. Его маленькая Птичка, не впустившая его в свою жизнь. Знаете, как стихийное бедствие или как кроваво-красные закаты, или как что-то по-настоящему разрушительное, от чего захватывает дыхание.


End file.
